


our first, and maybe our last

by jaejaesus



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaejaesus/pseuds/jaejaesus
Summary: It was his last Christmas inside the walls of the castle, and Kim Doyoung decided to spend the holidays there, to serve it as a memory of a lifetime.All was fun and games until he realized that the people who were in front of him were not the same people who he was spending his time with.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	our first, and maybe our last

It was his last Christmas inside the walls of the Hogwarts Castle, and Kim Doyoung told his parents that he was going to spend the holidays there instead of going back home. At first, they were skeptical about his decision, believing that they should spend the holidays together instead, but he managed to persuade them, saying that this would be a memory to last a lifetime.

_ And indeed it was a memory to last a lifetime. _

It all started when Ten started dragging him out of the Great Hall on Christmas Eve, reasoning that it would be more fun to be enjoying their time in the common room than in a room full of fourth and fifth years. Doyoung protested about the idea, but knowing the other, it would be of no use.

When they arrived at the Slytherin Common Room, they were immediately greeted by the sight of their other seventh year mates and numerous amounts of food laying on the floor.

“Won’t the headmaster look for us if we aren’t in the Great Hall?” Doyoung asked, yet also found himself sitting on the floor next to Ten.

Ten chuckled as he wrapped an arm around the ravenette, “Oh Doyoung, you and your top of the batch antics. The headmaster must be sleeping right now, and it’s basically just us who are awake.”

The rest of the group cheered at the latter’s words, and it made Doyoung groan inside. He really should unclench sometimes and be like his best friend who was way too energetic for his own good.

All of the seventh years decided to start the night with a little bit of Truth or Drink, and the best part was that Doyoung was their first target. Not that the latter was not expecting it already.

Everybody cheered on as another seventh year, Lee Taeyong, volunteered to ask the latter for his question.

“So Doyoung,” he started to ask as he moved his body forward towards the direction of the other, “have you ever found one of us being able to suit your taste?”

Doyoung raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean ‘suit my taste’?”   


“Oh you know, find your type amongst us. Maybe found someone to take on a date or two.”

Now, it wasn’t a brainer to know that Lee Taeyong — the Slytherin Prefect — had an obvious crush on the top of the batch. The latter had already been pinning all over Doyoung since the start of their third year. It wasn’t that Taeyong was uninteresting to the point Doyoung had rejected him, he was just not interested to date or have feelings of sorts.

“Not interested,” Doyoung answered.

Everyone groaned and started to call him  _ killjoy _ , obviously not their first time calling him that. Everyone went on for a few minutes, and stopped when someone shouted, “At least drink instead of giving us such an answer!”

And that was how Doyoung ended up drinking a shot so strong that he felt that such a drink wasn’t even legal nor allowed in any liquor shops in the whole Wizarding World.

At first he thought that the strong bitter taste in his tongue and the weird feeling in his throat would go away as they continued to play the game, but it didn’t. The more time passed, the more he started to feel his chest grow tight, and when he went to look at his surroundings, he swore that they were dancing all around him.

Sensing the weird feeling surrounding his best friend, Ten turned around in his place and held the latter’s hand.

“Doyoung, are you alright?” he asked.

Instead of giving an answer, Doyoung asked a question in return, “Ten, what were in those drinks?”

Not having any prior knowledge about the drink, the other Slytherin decided to ask their fellow batchmates in the same circle, but before Ten was able to give an answer, Doyoung’s vision had started to grow black.

The last words he heard before finally indulging himself in darkness were from Ten, who looked like he was panicking as he tried to open his eyes.

“Kim Doyoung, stop looking constipated and wake up!”

  
  
  
  


༒❦༒︎

  
  
  
  


Doyoung groaned as he shuffled himself on the floor from left to right, the buzzing in his ears slowly coming to a stop. When it finally did, he gave out a sigh of relief and was glad that he did not end up in a more serious situation due to the effects of the drink.

As he sat up and opened his eyes, he was surprised to see how quiet the common room was. Just a few minutes ago did he remember that he was surrounded by the rest of his batchmates, and beside him was Ten. But right now, it seemed like there was no one else but him.

“Is this some sort of prank?” he muttered to himself as he stood up and wiped off the dust on his bottom.

Doyoung simply shrugged the thought off, thinking that the others might have thought that it would be funnier to see him walk around Hogwarts to find them.

Finally grasping the idea that the rest of his batch wouldn’t come out from where they are hiding, he decided to go out of the common room and explore the castle, to see how different it was from regular school days.

When he went out of the common room, there was something in the pit of his stomach telling him that there was something wrong, but he let the thought slide.

Doyoung continued to walk down the halls, noticing the different Christmas ornaments he remembered not seeing earlier when he and Ten were dashing down the halls towards their common room.

_ They must have changed it when I was still asleep _ , he thought.

As he went up the staircase towards the Great Hall, Doyoung found something odd in the corner of his eye. If he were not mistaken, there should have been a picture frame on the wall in the staircase that was dedicated to the Slytherin Quidditch Captain that had led their house to victory for four consecutive years. But as he looked at where the picture should be, he was surprised to see that it wasn’t there.

The more he stared, the more he finally found himself coming to a conclusion. He concluded that there was nothing wrong and that the elves decided to hide the picture frame to avoid denting the picture itself.

When Doyoung had arrived in the Great Hall, he could have sworn that he should be able to find Ten here out of all the places in Hogwarts. But what greeted him instead was rays of dazzling fairy lights from the center of the ceiling to different corners of the room. Below it were different tables covered with white cloth — those kinds of tables that could be found in parties if he were not mistaken.

It would have been fine if not for the fact that the Great Hall looked a little bit dull when it came to its furniture when he had last checked it.

Curiosity running in his veins, Doyoung decided to step inside the hall to see if he could find any familiar faces.

As he walked in more into the hall, he was amazed at how sophisticated everything looked. From the tables to the cutlery, to the food and even the people around. But what confused him the most was the fact that every one of them were wearing suits and long gowns, a contrast to what he was wearing, from black sweatpants to a green and red sweater that definitely screamed  _ Christmas _ .

Too dazed to notice where he was going, Doyoung was startled when he felt himself bump into another person. Feeling like he did something wrong, the latter decided to just stay in his position whilst avoiding eye contact with the person he just made contact into.

He found himself breaking apart from the other when he heard the person gave out a weak cough. Doyoung chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“I’m so—” his sentence was caught off when he finally saw the appearance of the person in front of him.

To say that he was surprised was an understatement. There was just no way that this person was standing in front of him right now. His face was familiar, but Doyoung can’t pinpoint where he found himself meeting this person before this encounter.

The person in front of him coughed again, and Doyoung decided to let his mouth speak without much thought.

“Are you perhaps, Jung Jaehyun?”

The person in front of him, Jaehyun, was taken aback. There were two reasons why: one, he had no idea who this person was; and two, he had no idea why he was dressed like an elf.

“I am Jung Jaehyun, but who are you?” he asked.

Doyoung frowned slightly at that. He was just guessing a minute ago that the person in front of him was Jung Jaehyun, but he did not expect him to be  _ the _ Jung Jaehyun, the Slytherin Quidditch Captain who was known to have led Slytherin to win the House Cup for four consecutive years.

_ Wait _ , he thought as the realization started to dawn upon him. 

Where exactly was he? Wasn’t he in Hogwarts? Why was Ten not here if he were still in Hogwarts?

Questions started to swarm in his mind as he tried to find the reason why was everything so unexplainable as of the moment. Was he kidnapped? But that was impossible.

Doyoung was taken out of his train of thoughts when he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder. As he looked up, he was met with Jaehyun’s concerned eyes staring back at his.

“Are you okay? You’re sweating,” he heard the other asked.

Instead of answering, the latter found himself asking another question, “Jaehyun, you are Jaehyun, right?”

The other nodded.

“What year is it?”

“It’s the year 2000, of course. Shouldn’t you know that already?” Jaehyun asked, confusion started to paint itself on his face.

As the words came out of the other’s mouth, Doyoung started to feel an additional weight slowly creeping itself on his shoulder. 

_ The year 2000? How am I standing in a time where I wasn’t born yet? _

Doyoung wasn’t sure what happened next, but all he knew was that he felt Jaehyun wrapping an arm around him while trying to help him regain his balance.

  
  
  
  


A few hours later, and Doyoung felt himself going back to his normal self. What happened earlier was still a little bit fuzzy to him, but what was happening at this moment was way beyond what his mind could process.

He groaned as he sat himself up on the bed. He wasn’t sure how he came here, but he was certain it had to do with the person staring at him from across the room.

“What?” Doyoung found himself asked.

“Are you okay now?” Jaehyun asked back as he continued to lean against the wall.

“Can’t you sit down? You are looking as if you are planning to bring me to my death.”

“I could have said the same for you if you were my rival, but I realized that you never have answered my question.”

“Your question?” Doyoung asked.

“I asked who you were, you didn’t answer,” Jaehyun answered as he approached the bed and sat down on the edge.

The latter nodded, “I’m Kim Doyoung.”

Jaehyun raised an eyebrow, “Kim Doyoung. Why have I not heard of that name before?”

Doyoung gulped as he felt his palms starting to sweat. How was he going to explain to Jaehyun that he wasn’t exactly from here, but at the same time he was, just not at the same time. Or how was he going to explain to the other that he knew him because of the stories their professors had told them.

He breathed in and breathed out. If he was going to do this, then he should at least have his nerves calm down.

“So,” he started, “I’m a Slytherin.”

Jaehyun snickered, “If you were a Slytherin, I would have been able to recognize you right now.”

“Can’t you let me finish?”

Jaehyun looked at Doyoung, stood up and immediately went close to him, minimizing the gap between their faces. The other was taken aback, surprised at the sudden action.

Doyoung could feel the breathing that was coming from the other, could feel the touch of his fingers as he tried to observe the details on his face. The more he realized how much space was left between them, the more he felt himself getting hot. 

Was it supposed to be this hot this Christmas?

“You aren’t from here, are you?” Jaehyun asked, startling Doyoung out of his thoughts.

At first, the latter wasn’t able to catch what the other just said. But when he did, he started to feel panic rising in him. Would he get killed if he were to say the truth? The possibilities were endless in his opinion.

Jaehyun snapped a finger in front of him when he noticed that he was getting lost in his own thoughts.

“When are you going to stop thinking and finally answer me?”

Doyoung huffed, “Fine. I am not from here, okay? Not from this time, at least.”   
  


Instead of getting the outlash that he had expected to come, he didn’t expect for Jaehyun to smile softly at him as he ruffled his hair before standing up.

The next words that fell out of the other’s mouth made him surprised, at the same time, curious.

“Don’t worry, I could tell that you were out of the loop when I met you earlier,” Jaehyun said.

“How? I was trying my best to blend in,” Doyoung answered.

“Blend in?” Jaehyun gave out a  _ tsk _ , “Doyoung, no matter how much you try to blend in, you are still different.”

“But—”

“And don’t worry, you aren’t the first one.”

“Not the first one? Are you telling me that I am not the only one who managed to get brought back to the past?”

Jaehyun sighed, “It’s a long story. I only heard it from our headmaster when I was being called at in his office during detention. I only remembered him saying that it happens on Christmas Eve, though I didn’t expect to see one today.”

“Are you not afraid?” Doyoung asked.

“Why should I?”

“I don’t know. Doesn’t it seem weird that you are meeting someone who isn’t from the same time as you,” he explained.

Jaehyun smiled, “If anything, I am finding this encounter quite interesting. I was told once that I would be having a Christmas of a lifetime this year. At first, I didn’t exactly understand what it meant, but seeing you now changed my perspective.”

Doyoung wasn’t the type to blush easily, but the person in front of him right now was making him feel something that he didn’t exactly feel before. Getting flustered and hot was one of them. He wanted to ask who exactly was he besides the fact that he was Jung Jaehyun and the information he heard from his professors, but he thought that it might be too weird.

Sensing the other’s mind working too hard, Jaehyun smiled as he moved to lay beside the other on the bed.

“W-what are you doing?” Doyoung stuttered when he saw Jaehyun move to his side.

“Am I not allowed to sleep on my own bed?” Jaehyun retorted.

“B-but—”

“Quiet yourself, Kim Doyoung. You had a long day, at least get some rest before we continue talking about whatever concerns you.”

And with that, the pair found themselves closing their eyes to greet sleep like an old friend, their plans of counting down from 10 to 1 on Christmas Eve found being thrown out of the window.

  
  
  
  


The next day, Doyoung found himself situated in the common room that he would find himself procrastinating his assignments with Ten, except this time, he was in another time frame and the person who he was with was not Ten.

“So let me get this straight,” Jaehyun started after hearing the story Doyoung just shared to him, “You were playing with your batchmates a game called ‘Truth or Drink’, and you fainted?”

“You forgot the drink part,” Doyoung added.

“Right, the drink,” the other replied, unsure if it was really the drink that had caused all of this.

An awkward silence started to grow between them, and there was nothing much they could do about it. Both of them barely know each other, both of them had no idea why Doyoung had ended up in the year 2000, and the both of them had no idea on how to take the latter back to the present.

Doyoung sighed as he felt Jaehyun sit beside him. It was supposed to be Christmas, and out of all the holidays in the world, the higher entities just had to make his Christmas like the ones that could be found in the muggle books that he had read.

Jaehyun, on the other hand, was confused yet remembered a similar event that had happened earlier this year. If he was not mistaken, it happened during the time when the Fifth Year students were taking their OWLs and Mark had told him about meeting someone from 20 years into the future. 

At first, he had found it weird considering how unbelievable it was.

_ (“Someone from 20 years into the future?” Jaehyun chuckled at the younger, “Mark, there is no such thing as time travelling.” _

_ “But Jaehyun!” Mark protested, “You got to believe me. This kid basically screamed at me and you are the only person who I can trust with such information.”) _

Looking back, it did seem like an unbelievable story from someone younger than him. But now that he was experiencing it, he felt just like Mark, confused.

He sighed as he leaned back into the couch. He could just ask Mark about the whole situation and ask him about how he managed to send the kid back into the future, but that would be a risk considering that no one had ever heard of a certain Doyoung.

Jaehyun looked up and down at the person beside him. Doyoung did look like one of them, except for his clothes, which looked way too fashionable for the early 2000s.

Thinking that if they were going to do this, they should at least consult someone with experience. And so, Jaehyun looked at Doyoung and spoke.

“Doyoung, I have an idea.”

  
  


A few minutes passed and Doyoung wore an amused face as he looked at himself in front of the mirror. He had little to no knowledge about this ‘idea’ of Jaehyun’s, but the question of why he was being told to wear the other’s clothes was ringing in his ear.

“Are you done?” Jaehyun called from the other side of the door.

“Almost!” he replied.

Doyoung looked at himself in front of the mirror and sighed. He was wearing pants that looked too big for him, and a shirt that looked too bright for his liking. In other words, the outfit he was wearing now will never be the outfit he would be wearing when he goes back to the present.

_ Do I really have to do this? _ he asked himself.

But what exactly can he do? 

If he wants to go back to the present, then the least that he could do right now was follow whatever Jaehyun was planning. But when he looked back into the mirror for one last time, he decided to change up his outfit a little bit with some magic that he remembered Ten teaching him whenever he had a bad choice of outfits.

While waiting for the other to finish, Jaehyun found himself laying on his bed as he looked up at the ceiling. There was nothing to worry about because he knows that Mark would always be of help to him. But the question is, would Doyoung be willing to do anything just so he can go back to his present?

The latter groaned as he turned on his side. He remembered vaguely what the younger had told him the day the kid returned back to the present, but Jaehyun isn’t exactly sure if he would be willing to do such a thing with Doyoung, considering they just met.

  
  
  
  


“Are you saying that I have to kiss him in order for me to go back home?!” Doyoung shrieked after hearing the story coming from Mark.

An hour had passed since he and Jaehyun had left the Slytherin Common Room, and they now found themselves in the Three Broomsticks. It was different from the Three Broomsticks that Doyoung remembered, but then again, he was practically standing in a time where he wasn’t even born yet.

Apparently, the ‘idea’ that Jaehyun had come up with was to meet up with some Fifth Year student who also had experienced the same thing earlier this year. But he was quite skeptical about taking the younger’s advice, considering he didn’t seem to be the trustworthy type.

Sensing the atmosphere, Jaehyun chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Mark.

“Doyoung, there is nothing to worry about. Mark is a pretty decent guy, he wouldn’t lie to you about anything,” he found himself saying and Jaehyun would never forget the look Mark gave him from the side.

Doyoung snickered, “It isn’t Mark who I am worried about.”

Jaehyun tilted his head in confusion and let go of Mark, “Then who?”

“You.”

“Me? Why me?”

The other gave him a look after observing him from top to bottom, “How are you so certain that I would like to be seen by the likes of you?”

Offended, Jaehyun retorted back at him, “This isn’t only your problem, you know. Considering that I have found you, then I should take the responsibility of bringing you back to where you belong.”

“Please, just say that you want to kiss me.”

“Kiss you? I just met you!”

At the side, Mark just sighed as the bickering between the two continued. There was something about the whole exchange that made him remembered something, but it would be best if Doyoung and Jaehyun would figure it out on their own instead of telling them why they had met in the first place.

  
  
  


A few hours later, the pair had found themselves yet again in the Slytherin Dormitories, both of them lying side by side with each other. Both of them had no idea how to start a conversation, but the both of them would also rather have a random conversation even if they are not sure if they had anything in common.

“So,” they said together.

“You first then,” Jaehyun found himself saying.

“You could also speak first. Not everything has to be about me,” Doyoung replied.

Too tired to bicker, the other started to talk about what was on his mind, “So today is Christmas, is there anything that you would like to do?”

Doyoung’s ears immediately perked up at the mention of the holiday. Ever since he knew that he wasn’t in the year 2020, the idea of Christmas had immediately gone out of his mind. His plans, the gifts he prepared, everything had basically gone down the drain when he was told that he was in another time frame that wasn’t the present that he knew.

“How about you, is there anything that  _ you _ would like to do?” he asked back.

Before replying, Jaehyun gave the question a thought. He had always wanted to do many things on Christmas Day, but given the situation, it might be awkward to do things with Doyoung. But as he looked at the other beside him, it seemed like he needed to do something or they might die because of the boredom and the lack of activities during the holiday.

And so, he answered the question being thrown back at him.

“There might be something that I would like to do.”

With that, Doyoung immediately sat up on the bed and looked at the other.

“Then what are you waiting for?” he expressed, “Let’s go before the sun goes down!”

  
  


What did Doyoung even expect when he was dragged out of bed by a mere stranger who he just knew the name about? 

When they arrived in front of Hogsmeade for the second time that day, he questioned why Jaehyun was suddenly dragging him to a far corner of the place.

“To throw snowballs, of course,” Jaehyun answered.

“Throw snowballs? Isn’t that childish?”

“I don’t know about you, Kim Doyoung, but throwing snowballs at people is fun.”

Doyoung looked at the other as if he had just grown another head. Though he had experienced throwing snowballs at people when he was younger, the thought of doing it in his current age seemed weird.

But when he saw the glint on Jaehyun’s eyes as he laughed when the snowball had hit a person on its side, his perspective had immediately changed. When at first he had found it weird to see someone his age throw snowballs like a five year old, he was now forming his own ball in his hands because it isn’t only Jaehyun who deserves all the fun.

When the ball was finally formed, Doyoung immediately threw it at Jaehyun, who was taken aback at the sudden attack. What happened next was out of the latter’s expectations.

After he had hit the first ball at Jaehyun’s back, it was as if on instinct did the other throw a ball back at him. Afterwards, they kept throwing balls at each other, laughter emitting from their mouths at every throw against each other.

To Doyoung, when he saw the way Jaehyun’s face would light up whenever laughter came on his face, it made his heart swell at how carefree he looked. Like how he wasn’t even carrying the burden of being the Slytherin Quidditch Captain who was known to have brought victory to Slytherin for four consecutive years.

To Jaehyun, as he saw the way Doyoung smiled, he knew that having the other on the Christmas of 2000 was not just a coincidence that whatever deity had placed for them.

After an hour or so of having snowball fights with each other, the pair walked side by side with each other as they went back to Hogwarts. When they arrived, the pair immediately entered the Great Hall to see if there was anything being served to warm themselves up.

“So what now?” Doyoung asked as he got a cup of hot chocolate from the table.

“What?” Jaehyun asked.

“Aren’t we following your plans on what we should do today?”

“But we could also follow one of your ideas if you’d like. I wouldn’t want to take away the fun out of your Christmas just so I can fulfill my wishes,” Jaehyun reasoned out as he took a long sip from his warm cup.

Doyoung hummed as he took another sip from his own, “There might be something that I would want to do. But promise me that you won’t blame me that you would get detention if ever we would get caught.”

As soon as he heard  _ detention _ , Jaehyun immediately looked up to be greeted by an enthusiastic Doyoung.

_ Kim Doyoung, just what in the world are you planning to do? _ he thought to himself before he was being dragged by the latter to go to their position.

  
  


For the record, it didn’t seem so bad if Jaehyun was going to be completely honest. But what mattered here was his reputation, and if the headmaster were to find out that he was behind this, the scolding would probably be endless.

As they have finally situated themselves properly on a sill of a window, Doyoung looked at him with a smirk.

“Scared, Jaehyun?”

“You are lucky that you aren’t even a student at this time,” Jaehyun replied as he continued to look at Doyoung.

The latter snickered, “Maybe I am just lucky enough to not be born at the same time as you.”

And so, Doyoung took out his wand from his pocket and prepared himself to let out the spell that he had always planned on doing on Christmas. Imagine the surprise if he had actually done this in the present where everyone thought that he was the well-mannered, top of the batch student of his year.

With the flick of his wand and a nervous Jaehyun by his side, Doyoung let out the incantation for the snowflake-making spell and made it snow inside the walls of the Hogwarts Castle.

“I heard a whoosh. Can I open my eyes now?” Jaehyun asked.

“It’s beautiful, I don’t see why you won’t open your eyes,” Doyoung replied as he looked at the snow starting to fall in awe.

On the other hand, as Jaehyun started to open his eyes, he gasped as the snow had started to come down from the ceiling. To say it was simply beautiful was an understatement, because it was more than just beautiful and there was no word in his vocabulary that could describe it.

“Doyoung, did you just —”

“You know, I really thought that it wouldn’t work,” Doyoung started as he reached out a hand to let a snowflake fall on his palm.

“Why not?” Jaehyun asked instead of continuing his statement earlier.

Doyoung sighed as he leaned on his back, “It’s just, I’m not much of a mischievous person back in the present. All I did was just try to be the perfect top of the batch student that everyone pictured me to be. Doing this right now, this whole shenanigan, it actually made me feel as if I wasn’t even on the top.”

Shocked by the sudden talk, all Jaehyun did was wrap an arm around the other as he didn’t know what to say at the moment. He pulled the other closer to his side as he let Doyoung’s head rest on his shoulder.

“What are you doing?” Doyoung asked out of the blue.

“I don’t exactly know what to say, and people did say that actions speak louder than words,” Jaehyun reasoned out.

Doyoung chuckled at that, “For someone who is known to be the person who brought Slytherin to victory for four consecutive years, you seem quite carefree about everything.”

The other shrugged as he started to draw circles on Doyoung’s side, “I don’t know about the four years you just mentioned, but there isn’t much burden to it really. I just do what I do best and just hope that the results will be on our side.”

Doyoung hummed as he continued to let his head rest on Jaehyun’s shoulder. 

As they stayed in their positions for a while, a comfortable silence between them as they admired the snow falling from the ceiling, they were taken out of their reverie when a shrieking sound resonated below them.

“Who made snow fall from the ceiling in this hall out of all the places in the castle?!” the headmaster exclaimed as he tried to stand up from his lying position.

Instead of helping, all Doyoung and Jaehyun did just laugh at the unexpected victim of their mischievous act.

  
  


After a long day of laughter and weird activities that the both of them hadn’t expected from each other, the pair found themselves situated on the balcony of the Astronomy Tower.

“So this is what Hogwarts looks like back in the year 2000,” Doyoung started.

“Wonderful, isn’t it?” Jaehyun replied.

“I mean, this is Hogwarts. But being able to do the things that I can’t possibly do back in my present made this place more special.”

“Why can’t you though? You don’t have to live up to whatever image that your fellow batchmates made for you to follow.”

Doyoung sighed, “It isn’t as easy as you think.”

“If you think it isn’t easy, then why don’t you just stay here? Stay here with me and be the person who you really are,” Jaehyun said as he looked at the other.

The pair made eye contact, one was serious and the other pair of eyes were in disbelief. In all honesty, Doyoung was surprised when he saw the serious and sincere look in Jaehyun’s eyes. Staying here would have been nice, but he also has his own life back in the present. Staying here means letting go of what he had, and he doesn’t think that he is ready for it.

Sensing the thoughts that were forming in the other’s head, Jaehyun moved closer to Doyoung as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t think too much about it, the thought was too funny to begin with anyways.”

Doyoung may have not spoken it out loud, but he did have a thought as to why he was brought here in the first place.

“Jaehyun,” he called out.

Jaehyun hummed.

“Do you think there might be a reason why I was being brought here on Christmas Day?” 

“Why?” the other asked.

“What if we are actually soulmates in our past lives, but then when we reincarnated in our present lives, the time frame we both entered were not in sync with each other’s. Hence why I am brought here in order to spend one Christmas Day with you,” Doyoung said.

This made Jaehyun look at the other, not surprised that the space between them was getting smaller by the minute.

“Then if we are actually soulmates, do you mind if I kiss you even if we just met for a day?” Jaehyun asked.

This brought a frown on Doyoung’s face, “But if we do kiss, then that means we are saying goodbye to each other.”

Jaehyun sighed at that because he knew that the latter was right. If they do kiss, then that means it was also time for Doyoung to go back to the present.

Before he was about to propose a plan, he heard Doyoung gasp beside him.

Seeing that the other was looking up, Jaehyun decided to look up as well, and there he saw it.

“A mistletoe,” he muttered out.

Everyone knew what it meant if a mistletoe would grow above you and your partner. It meant that you should kiss before stepping out under it. Although it was romantic, this wasn’t the case for Doyoung and Jaehyun. Because for them, it was a sign for them to say goodbye to each other.

Both of them stood up straight as they looked into each other’s eyes. The space between them was smaller than usual, but none of them were complaining, too lost in each other’s eyes.

“I am so sorry, Doyoung.”

“You don’t have to apologize, Jaehyun. Everything happens for a reason.”

Jaehyun placed one hand on the back of Doyoung’s neck as he stepped forward, closing the gap between their torsos.

“Merry Christmas Doyoung,” he let out.

“Merry Christmas to you too, Jaehyun.”

As soon as the last syllable was out of Doyoung’s lips, the both of them closed the gap between them as their lips made contact with each other. As if they had been doing this for a long time now, their lips moved in sync as they tried to take in as much as they could.

The kiss was bittersweet. As the kiss continued, their lips sliding against each other, the thought of having this as their first and last kiss for this lifetime made their heart ache, but there was nothing they could do.

They kissed on each other’s lips for the last time and pulled away from each other, the both of them trying to catch their breath.

As Jaehyun looked up from his gaze from the floor to the person in front of him, he immediately wrapped an arm around Doyoung as the floor started to lose his balance.

“Doyoung,” Jaehyun called out.

Doyoung smiled as he placed a hand on the other’s cheek as he caressed it, “Jaehyun.”

“I never knew Christmas could be so bittersweet.”

The other chuckled as he continued to caress the cheeks of the other, “Promise me Jaehyun, that in our next life, we can finally be together and never let the construction of time be in our way.”

Jaehyun could only smile as he looked at Doyoung’s eyes starting to close, “I promise you Doyoung, that in our next life, we can finally be happy together.”

Doyoung could only smile as he felt the drowsiness drawing closer. There were so many things in life that he wanted to keep and one of them was the person in front of them. But how sad it was that fate had other plans for them.

Before Doyoung had fully welcomed darkness as an old friend, he would never forget the last touch of Jaehyun’s lips against his and those three words that he had never expected to hear in his life.

“I love you, Doyoung. Though you can’t say it back now, I know that you love me too.”

  
  
  
  


༒❦༒︎

  
  
  
  


As the sunlight shone in his room, Doyoung groaned as he opened his eyes. Though he wanted peace first thing in the morning, he was happy to see Ten by his side.

“Ten,” he called out.

“Oh my gosh Doyoung!” the other exclaimed, “Don’t you dare faint on me again!”

Doyoung raised an eyebrow, “What happened?”

“Have you forgotten? You passed out for a whole week! I thought I was going to carry you to your funeral if you hadn’t woken up sooner.”

Doyoung chuckled at his friend’s antics, but of course he hadn’t forgotten. How could he forget the best Christmas that he had ever had?

“Hey,” Ten called out.

Doyoung hummed.

“What happened to you anyway?”

“What do you mean?”

“When you were passed out, you kept calling out a name. I think it was Jaehyun, though I can’t remember how exactly you said it,” Ten replied.

Doyoung chuckled, not really expecting the topic of his soulmate to enter so early, “Why would I call out the name of someone who was part of Slytherin history?”

Ten shrugged, “You tell me.”

Doyoung kept a blank face as he remembered the Christmas he had back in the year 2000. Though it was only for a short while did he manage to spend a Christmas with his true love, he would always remember it until the end of time. Because, in all honesty, who would forget the time they had actually gone back in time just to be able to spend time with their beloved?

And to Doyoung, the Christmas he just had was indeed  _ a memory to last a lifetime _ .

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas to all, and thank you so much for reading and spending a moment of your christime time in this fic!
> 
> leave a kudos and a comment! <3
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/jaejaesus)  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/119th)


End file.
